


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Jeansbitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M, romano/spain - Freeform, spain/romano - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeansbitch/pseuds/Jeansbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio is a cancer patient with mere days to live. He wishes apon a star and the angel Lovino appears and grants him three more days to live...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This fanfic is on fanfiction.net as well as this site!:D  
> Thank you for reading and kudos and comments are appreciated! ^^

Ok!! This is my first fic on here and i’d appreciate if you guys leave likes or comments after reading :)   
If this gets enough reads in the next few months, I might write an epilogue!  
This is a spamano fanfiction with all the original genders (aside from fem!England whom plays a minor character alongside France)   
That means BoyxBoy!! If you’re not into that then don’t read!! ^^

Disclaimer: As cool as it would be, I do not own hetalia or doctor who (which is mentioned) and I also do not own the poem “Nothing Gold Can Stay” which was originally written by Robert Frost.  
I also do not own the song “Bella Ciao” , which I could not find the original artist who wrote the song.

Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antonio sighed sadly as he looked out the window of his small hospital room, smiling up at the stars as a shooting star dashed across the sky and the faint light danced across his sickly face. He crossed his fingers and wished with all his might, “three more days…” he whispered as he looked at the heart monitor. ‘Healthy’ it read, but it wasn’t Antonio’s heart they were worried about, it was his brain, where the tumor lay, the one that was silently and quickly sucking away at his memories and his life. “Eighteen…” he thought with a sad smile, “what a way to go…” he chucked and sighed.

“Pay attention to me.” 

Antonio jumped and turned to face a boy that looked around his age. He was wearing a white suit and matching slacks. The only thing that wasn’t white about his outfit was a small golden pin in the shape of wings just above his left breast pocket. 

“wh-wh who are you?” Antonio asked, a bit startled. The boy smirked, “You’ll figure it out eventually, but I’ve come to grant your wish.” Antonio must have looked quite confused as the boy nodded to the stars above them and Antonio realized what he meant. His wish. His wish on the shooting star. Antonio laughed, “is this a joke? If it is, please leave… I-I I don’t think I can take a joke now…” he said quietly and looked down at the ground out the window, towards the parking lot below. The boy sighed with annoyance, “No. It’s not a joke… Antonio.” he added at the end to let him know he wasn’t joking around. “How do you know my name…?” he asked half-heartedly, running a hand through his dark brown, wavy hair.   
“Don’t ask stupid questions.” the boy said impatiently and Antonio looked up at him and smirked a little bit, “well, most of my questions are stupid,” he retorted and the boy smiled a tiny bit, “I’m lovino.” he said and held his hand out, “now, you have to trust me alright. You’re going to fall asleep when you take my hand, but when you awake, you’ll be home in your bed, as healthy as a horse. Now, here are the rules.” he said and clapped his hands together, “you’re not allowed to get anyone pregnant for starters, but that’s not like you, is it?” he asked and offered him a small smile as Antonio laughed and nodded, “I promise I won’t get anyone pregnant.” he said and winked as Lovino continued, “you are allowed to do almost anything you’d like, without getting yourself killed of course.” Antonio nodded and promised he wouldn’t do anything reckless. “And one more thing.” Lovino added soberly, “when the time comes, you have to be ready. It’ll happen at midnight on the third day, and there’s no going back on the deal either. What’s done is done once you shake on it.” Antonio nodded and smiled, thank you Lovino, I think i’ll take you up on your offer.” Lovino nodded and stuck out his hand and they shook on it.  
**********  
Antonio woke up with a yawn and a surprisingly cleared head, a clearer one then he’d had in a very long time. He smelled breakfast cooking and memories from the night before came rushing to him. “Oh!” he jumped up and hopped into the shower of his old, comfortable, and familiar house, one that he’d grown up in and knew every nook and cranny of.  
Once he was done taking a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed off to the kitchen with a toothbrush in his mouth while running a hand through his uncombed hair gently as he saw Lovino making breakfast for him, “huy! gud mornin’!” Antonio said cheerfully with toothpaste in his mouth as he spit it out in the sink. “how appetizing…” Lovino rolled his eyes and blushed, “get some damn clothes on will you??” he demanded and shoved him out of the kitchen, “you have three days left! You have to make the most of it! Now get dressed and come eat the best breakfast you’ve ever had!” he said and smirked a little and Antonio laughed, going into his room to get changed.   
He came out a few minutes later to a fully set table with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and anything you could ever want for a good breakfast, “wow!” Antonio exclaimed, impressed, “that’s amazing! How long did this take?” he asked and laughed, “Three hours.” Lovino admitted, smiling slightly and blushing softly at the compliment. He sat down and Lovino sat across from in as they both dug in, “Oh my gosh!” Antonio exclaimed, “This is amazing Lovi!” The boy blushed, “Call me Lovino, dammit…” he muttered, “and thanks…” he said quietly and offered him a small smile. Antonio laughed and finished his breakfast quickly, but savoring every bite. Lovino smiled to himself and cleaned up after them both, “Hey, Lovi, where did you sleep?” He asked, disregarding what the boy had said before about using that name for him. Lovino looked up, “On the couch.” he said simply and continued to clean up. Antonio laughed, “I have a guest bed, use that tomorrow night!” he laughed as Lovino nodded, “I think I will.” he said and offered a small smile, “I have one more question though.” he said and Lovino turned towards him, “what is it Antonio?” he asked and looked him up and down, trying to figure out what was going to come out of his mouth before he said it.  
“You’re an angel aren’t you…?” he asked and Lovino nodded, “yes Antonio. I’m an angel. Angels aren’t exactly the sparkly, sweet, savior things you talk about in church…” he said quietly as he started to do the dishes, “Angels are broken souls that are looking for something… something they need to move on in peace. They grant wishes to people who deserve a second chance… So, yes Antonio, i’m an angel, and i’ve been an angel for a long time… i’ve been looking…” a tear rolled down the right side of his face, “and i’m so tired of looking…” he said and wiped away his tear quickly, but Antonio had already seen, “Lovi…. wh-what are you looking for…?” he asked patiently and smiled kindly, rubbing his back comfortingly. Lovino looked at him and smiled softly and sadly, “someone who loves me…” he said quietly and Antonio smiled as he pulled him into an awkward hug which caused the smaller of the two to blush. He pushed away gently and cleared his throat.   
“These… These are your days… please, don’t waste them on me.” He smiled fully for the first time and it made Antonio beam with pride that he made the stubborn boy smile, “Let’s go to the beach.” he said and smiled and Lovino laughed mockingly, “it’s the middle of winter! Do you want to freeze your ass off?!” he asked and Antonio laughed, “yep.” he retorted with a wink as he grabbed his coat and wallet, sticking it in his back pocket as Lovino followed him outside, shivering because of his lack of coat. Antonio rolled his eyes and went back inside, grinning as he threw Lovino a spare coat. “Here.” He said and smiled as Lovino’s cheeks turned pink while putting on the jacket. They climbed into Antonio’s car and drove away.  
**********  
They arrived at the beach about a half an hour later. It was a warm day for December, but still chilly as the crisp ocean air hit their faces while climbing out of the car. Lovino yawned and stretched then smiled at a memory, “me and my little brother used to go to the beach all the time…” he chuckled and then sadly, “he was so sweet… little Feliciano.” Antonio walked up next to him and put his hands in his pockets, “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to him…?” he asked quietly and Lovino smiled softly, “He had a family and died at a ripe age. He was a loving person to the end.”   
Antonio smiled and nodded then grabbed Lovino’s hand and pulled him along the sand with the smaller boy shouting curses to slow down. Antonio grinned as his eyes teared up as he ran because of the wind, “I want to show you something!” he said happily and slowed down, seeing he hadn’t used that much energy in months. He panted breathily as Lovino smirked, “tired?” he asked and laughed for the first time in years. It felt good to laugh, or at least it did to Lovino. Antonio laughed, “it’s right up here…” he said as they reached a large wall of rocks. Lovino raised an eyebrow, “there is no way on earth i’m climbing over that…” he said nervously and Antonio laughed, “good, you don’t have to.” he smirked and found a large crevice in the rocks hidden by tall grass, “right through here!” Antonio called and Lovino reluctantly followed into the cavern Antonio found a box of matches tucked away in the corner of the cavern and lit about ten candles around the side of the cave.  
Lovino gasped as he looked around in awe. There was beautiful paintings all around the sides of the rock wall, “this… This is beautiful…” Lovino said and smiled, “did you make this…?” he asked and Antonio nodded, “Well, me and my two best friends, Francis and Gil….” he laughed, “god… we were a trio!” he said and smiled fondly as he ran his hand gently along the painted walls. “this is amazing Toni- I-I I mean Antonio!” he said immediately after, and even by just the candlelight, you could tell he was flustered. Antonio laughed, “no, please, call me Toni, I don’t mind!” he said joyfully as he continued to marveled at the paintings along the wall: most of them were bad and poorly painted but some, you could tell many hours were put into them.   
“How long has it been since you’ve seen your friends…?” Lovino asked as he roamed around the room, marveling at the painting. Antonio sighed, “years…” he admitted, “Gilbert moved away when he was seventeen, since his brother had heart trouble… He was a funny kid, Ludwig… He told everyone he had an imaginary friend named-” Antonio froze, “h-h his name was Feliciano…” he said quietly and Lovino smiled, “do you know his last name…?” he asked and smiled fondly. Antonio thought and then nodded, “Vargas.” Lovino laughed, “that’s my Feli alright!” he grinned, “whatever happened to Ludwig?” he asked curiously and Antonio sighed, “He passed away… Me Gil and Fran were there… He told us that he was alright though, he said he had an angel looking over him.” Antonio looked at Lovino, “do you think it could have been Feliciano…?” he asked and Lovino nodded, “yes, but I think that Feli stayed on earth voluntarily… he wanted to see his kids grow up.” he smiled fondly of his little brother, “After they passed, I think he finally got around to go to heaven. He deserved it.” Lovino chuckled and then snapped his head up, “Sorry! I’m depressing you, aren’t I…?” he asked and bit his lip. Antonio shook his head and smiled, “no… It’s nice to know that Ludwig had a guardian angel… he was a good kid.” Antonio said and sighed happily, “hey, you want to go on the swings?” Antonio asked hopefully and Lovino laughed at his childish remark, “Sure Toni.” He said and rolled his eyes as they exited the cave and walked along the beach in a comfortable silence until they reached the swingset.   
There was no one there so Lovino sat on one of the swings and before he could object, Antonio started to push him, “hey! Bastard! I didn’t say you could do that! Stop it!” he said stubbornly, but he was grinning as he held on tightly, “No way!” Antonio laughed and pushed him a good ten feet in the air. Lovino laughed and smiled childishly, having a good time for the first time in about ten years. Antonio smiled sweetly as he stopped Lovino’s swing and sat in the one next to it, “Gosh… I missed this so much.” he smiled longingly out at the white caps that stretched for miles. Lovino smiled and nodded. “Me too.” he said and smiled sweetly as they looked out at the water for awhile, unaware of how much time was passing.   
Antonio finally broke both of their day dreaming and smiled, “we’d better get going Lovi!” he laughed and smiled, “we’ve been here for nearly an hour!” he smiled and Lovino laughed, “time really does fly, doesn’t it.” Antonio smiled sadly, “yeah… It sure does. Hey! Do you want to get hot chocolate or something?” Antonio asked and Lovino hopped off the swing and they walked to the car, “that sounds good.” he smiled and nodded as they climbed into the car and rode to the nearest cafe, and walked in the door, “can i get two hot chocolates please…?” Antonio asked the lady at the counter and smiled winningly. She nodded happily, “coming right up!” she said and made the hot chocolate, “that’ll be $3.50!” she said chirpily and Antonio reached into his pocket and pulled out a five and handed it to her, smiling, “here ‘ya go ma’am!” he said and handed her a five as she returned the change. Antonio nodded gratefully and took the hot chocolate as he and Lovino went and sat down at a table for two, “so, Lovi. I know this is kind of sudden, but how did you die?” he asked and Lovino was surprised at the question. Lovino smiled softly and traced his finger around the rim of the hot chocolate cup, “well, cancer. That’s why I came and not someone else, it’s because we had similar circumstances.” he smiled and Antonio nodded, “d-d does it hurt Lovino… dying?” Lovino chuckled, “do you really want to know?” Antonio shook his head but Lovino answered anyway, “well, it’s kind of like a numbness I guess… It’s like something that feels so surreal that you don’t feel it at all…. I-I it’s hard to explain.” he said and pursed his lips and Antonio nodded, “I see…” he said as he looked at Lovino curiously, “What year did you die?” he asked and Lovino smiled, “1951, a bit after the second world war.” he smiled, “my grandfather was a war hero in the last years, right after Italy moved over to the allies.” Antonio nodded in astonishment, “well, you look good for your age.” he said and winked and Lovino blushed a little and rolled his eyes.   
They talked for about an hour more until Antonio looked at his watch, “oh! Lovi! It’s an hour past lunch!” he laughed as his stomach grumbled and so did Lovino. He smiled, “do you have a place in mind…?” he asked and smiled as Antonio pursed his lips and shook his head, “nope!” he laughed, “how about we go back to my house? I’m not too shaby of a cook! I’ll make us dinner!” he said happily and took Lovino’s hand and dragged him to the car and drove him home, which took another half an hour, so by the time they arrived at Antonio’s house, it was about 1:45. Antonio helped Lovino out and led him inside, “now! You go take a shower or bath, whichever you’d like, i’ll lend you some of my clothes, and by the time you’re done I should have dinner ready!” he said excitedly as he hurried off into the kitchen. Lovino rolled his eyes and headed over to the bathroom, stripping down and taking a rather long shower. When he came out, Antonio had set the table with homemade meatballs and pasta with bowtie noodles. There was also an amazing smell coming from the over and as Lovino peered over, he saw churros in the over. He sighed happily, it’d been so long since he’d had a churro, he’d almost forgotten about the pastry in general.   
Antonio smiled warmly when he saw Lovino standing there, “Sit down Lovi! I made dinner!” he chuckled, “ I see that.” Lovino said and smiled sweetly as Antonio handed him a plate. “How much do you want…?” he asked and smiled, pouring Lovino a small glass of red wine, “Two scoop fulls please!” Lovino said politely as Antonio scooped out the pasta with the large serving spoon, “How many meatballs?” he asked and Lovino thought and then said simply, “Five.” Antonio nodded happily and scooped the meatballs out of the crock pot he’d cooked them in as he poured a generous amount of sauce over the pasta. He handed it to Lovino and then fixed his own plate swiftly and bit his lip, waiting for Lovino’s reaction to the food. Lovino took one bite and gasped; it was amazing! Lovino quickly dug in and Antonio ate his own in delight, for not cooking for months, it was rather amazing. “this is great!” Lovino exclaimed in between mouthfuls and Antonio laughed, glad the Italian was enjoying the meal. after they were both finished, then went over to antonio’s couch and flicked on the TV, “Hey Antonio, I have a question.” Lovino said as Antonio rose an eyebrow, “Hmm?” he asked and smiled, “Why don’t you have any family looking out for you, or a girlfriend at least? You’re charming enough.” he said and smirked as Antonio laughed, “Well, I don’t have a girlfriend for reasons of my own, but my parents died in a car crash when I was in high school, and I never had any other siblings. When my parents died, I shut everyone out and I haven’t really talked to anyone but my cousin Femke, who is in belgium, and I haven’t spoken to her in years.” he smiled, “is that a good answer?” he asked and Lovino nodded, content with the answer as they shared a blanket on the couch, causing Lovino to blush a bit as Antonio switched on Netflix and scrolled down his favorites list, clicking on Doctor Who, “Do you mind if we watch this…?” Antonio asked and Lovino chuckled, “no, I love Doctor Who!” He said happily, “Oh! They have new episodes!” Antonio squealed and Lovino watched with interest. For the rest of the night, they had a marathon between four bowls of popcorn and many tears over Rory and Amy’s parting from the show. Lovino yawned, “I think i’m going to head to bed Toni!” he said and stretched. Antonio smiled, “alright Lovi! I think I will too!” he said happily and gave the Italian a tight hug goodnight which caused him to squeak and blush but hug back none the less. “G-g goodnight Toni…!” he stuttered then pushed him away awkwardly and hurried off to the guest room, a flustered mess.   
Antonio laughed and yawned then headed to his own bedroom, stretching and yawning one final time and tucked himself in, falling asleep quickly.  
**********  
Antonio woke up the next morning to someone singing and the sound of the shower running. He blinked tiredly and yawned, walking to the bathroom to see where the noise was coming from. Then he remembered. Lovino. He smiled and sat outside the door, listening to the boy sing in Italian, unaware of the other man’s presence. Lovino turned the shower off and wrapped himself in a towel and opened the door. Antonio was enveloped in Lovino’s singing that he didn’t realize he was done with his shower.   
When the door opened, Antonio fell in. Lovino shrieked, “what the hell are you doing there??” he demanded. Antonio laughed and blushed with embarrassment, “listening to you sing.” he confessed and Lovino blushed brightly, “stupid idiot…” he mumbled and stormed off stubbornly to the guest room. He quickly changed and dried his hair off and then made his way to the kitchen, huffing at Antonio who was sitting at the table and looking over the moring’s paper from a month ago. He had a stack of newspapers because he forgot to close down his subscription while he was in the hospital.   
Lovino made a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and sat down, having a sour look on his face. Antonio laughed heartedly, “What? Because I was listening to you sing?” he asked and chuckled and lovino rolled his eyes, “who taught you how to sing?” he smiled sweetly, “You sound great!” he said cheerfully and a small smile came across Lovino’s face, “My grandfather.” he said and chuckled, “he was a crazy guy…” Lovino said and chuckled and Antonio smiled, “Hey Lovi…? Do you think we could visit my mom and papa today? At the cemetary, I mean.” Antonio asked and Lovino nodded, “I said there was no rules, didn’t I…?” he questioned and Antonio nodded finished his eggs happily, “Another delicious meal!” Antonio grinned and Lovino rolled his eyes and blushed, “Stupid, sappy idiot..” he mumbled and smiled softly and cleaned up after him and himself. Antonio got his jacket on and threw an exra one to Lovino and he slipped it on happily. Antonio started his car and Lovino climbed in and eyed a book on the floor he hadn’t noticed yesterday.   
He picked it up and read aloud “Poems by; Robert Frost” Antonio smiled, “yes, and?”. Lovino shrugged, “you just don’t hit me as the poetry type of guy..” he mused and Antonio laughed, “well, what type of guy do I hit you as then…?” he asked and started to drive away. Lovino shrugged, “I dunno.. Do you like Robert Frost..?” he asked and Antonio nodded, “yeah! He’s my favorite!” he said happily and Lovino laughed, “you’re such a nerd…” he smirked and Antonio punched his arm gently and the Italian laughed, “i’m just kidding! Sheesh!” he said and opened the book and read it all the way to the cemetery. Antonio smiled fondly as they both hopped out of the car, “His poetry is pretty.” Lovino commented and Antonio nodded, “My mom read me those poems over and over when I was a little kid… It helped me fall asleep.” he smiled and Lovino nodded as he shivered and jammed his hands into his pockets.   
They walked around a bit, looking at all the dates of birth to death and the names. It was amazing how many stories were buried there, how many lives. They finally found Antonio’s mother’s grave and Antonio sighed and looked down at the name and the birth and death dates “Maria Carriedo; 1965 - 2001” He smiled sadly down at the grave, “Hi Mama…” he said quietly, tears welling in his eyes as he stroked the limestone grave stone softly, “Sorry I haven’t been to see you in awhile… I was in the hospital. I’ll see you in a bit, so wait for me, alright…?” he asked quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Lovino put a hand on his shoulder gently and smiled, “Gosh, you’re such a sappy idiot.” he said and smiled and Antonio laughed and wiped his eyes. “Ready to go, or do you want to stay…?” he asked and Antonio pursed his lips, “Let’s go, I want to try and call Francis or Gil and see if they’re anywhere near town.” He smiled and Lovino nodded, understanding. They went back to the car and drove back to Antonio’s house as he searched through his old contact list on his phone.  
Lovino had taken the poetry book inside and was reading it when Francis returned a call, “Fran! I haven’t seen you in years! How are you!” Antonio grinned as he answered the phone and the frenchman replied happily, “Ah! Yes! I’m in town for the next few weeks with Elizabeth at the Rose and Crown pub! It’s a few minutes away from your house, no?” he asked and Antonio nodded excitedly, “Yeah! Are you there now??” he asked, excited to see his old friend again. “Francis nodded at the other end of the line, “Yes! I’ll be here till seven tonight!” he said happily and Antonio nodded, “I’ll see you soon then!” he squealed and hung up the phone. Lovino looked up from his book and smiled softly, “I see you got in touch with Francis?” he asked and Antonio nodded happily, “Do you want to come with me? I might need your help driving home.” he smirked and laughed and Lovino smirked right back, “I’ll need your help walking out of the place if it’s a bar.” he chuckled and Antonio laughed as they both got back into the car and drove to the pub.   
When they arrived and walked through the door, Antonio was tackled with a hug by a goofy looking man with long, blonde hair, a stubble, and bright blue eyes. “Fran!” Antonio grinned and hugged back tightly, “Toniii!” he squealed as a girl with glasses and long pigtails, tied back with green ribbon, pulled Francis away, “Let him breathe! Sheesh!” she rolled her eyes and then nodded to Antonio and eyed Lovino suspiciously. Him and Elizabeth had never gotten along very well to begin with, so there was no real use in saying ‘hi’. Francis eyes Lovino and grinned, “well! Hello there!” he said happily and Lovino glared at him, “I don’t like French people. They creep me out…” he mumbled and Antonio and Francis both started laughing, leaving Lovino to blush, huff, and go order a drink.   
Francis and Antonio talked for awhile, catching up with things. Soon the little pub was crowded though, so he had to get back to work. Antonio looked over at Lovino and smirked; he was completely wasted! Antonio walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder and he grinned wildly, “heeeeeeey!! Toniii! Sit down and have a drink with me!” he practically yelled and then burst out laughing. Antonio smirked and rolled his eyes and then sat on one of the stools next to him and ordered a bud light lime. He usually didn’t drink beer, but since they didn’t have any wine, he ordered the only beer he liked. Lovino looked over at him and then threw his arms around him and Antonio laughed, “What’s wrong Lovi…?” he asked and Lovino looked up at him and grinned stupidly again, “I looooooooove you!” he yelled loudly, causing a few people around them to chuckled and roll their eyes at the drunk Italian. Antonio laughed and helped him stand up right as he frowned, “Don’t youuuuuu love me tooooo…?” he asked and pouted and Antonio laughed and nodded, “Yes Lovino, I love you too. Now, let’s get home so you can go to bed alright…?” he asked and Lovino yawned, “but i’m not tired…” he complained and Antonio rolled his eyes and laid Lovino down gently in the back seat and put on the radio softly. Soon, Lovino was asleep, but Antonio wanted to wait awhile in case there was any effects due to the alcohol that might not make him the best driver. After about an hour, he started up the car and drove away slowly so Lovino wouldn’t hit his head.   
When he stopped the car and they got to Antonio’s house, Lovino shot up, “The car stopped.” he said and then passed out again. Antonio laughed and carried him inside and placed him on the guest room bed. Lovino whined and woke up again, “Kiss me goodnight.” he demanded and Antonio laughed and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight Lovi.” he said and tucked him in then he started pouting again, “can’t you sleep next to me…?” he asked and Antonio smiled and sat on the side of the bed, “sure Lovi, let me just get changed ok…?” he asked and Lovino nodded and Antonio went to his own bedroom and put on a baggy shirt and some old sweatpants. He went back to Lovino’s room, and the Italian was already asleep. Antonio chuckled and smiled then slid in next to him. He was about to fall asleep when Lovino cuddled into him, “g’night Toni…” he mumbled and Antonio patted his head gently, “goodnight Lovi.” he replied smiled as they both fell asleep soundly.  
**********  
Lovino woke up first and practically flung Antonio out of the bed which made him yelp and wake up, “What the hell! Who invited you in here?!” Lovino demanded and then winced and rubbed his temple, “mmmnnn… my head…” he moaned and Antonio laughed, “You did, and you were very drunk last night!” he chuckled, “Now, go take a cold shower and i’ll make breakfast.” he smiled and said cheerfully as lovino grumbled and nodded then hobbled into the bathroom and ran the shower for himself. He undressed and stepped in, sighing with relief as his headache began to ebb away. Then he began to wonder, ‘why wasn’t Antonio doing extreme stuff like jumping from an aeroplane or something?’ he decided to ask him later as he sat down on the cold floor of the shower and let the water wash over him as his headache slipped away.  
Lovino had fallen asleep and woken up about a half an hour later, skin all pruny and damp. The water was getting cold, so he stood up and turned it off then stepped out and dried off then walked into his room as it actually hit him for the first time when he saw another book of poetry by his bed. Antonio was going to die at midnight that night. That’s it. Gone. A feeling washed over him that he couldn’t describe as he burst out sobbing, clutching the book and his towel tight to his chest. Antonio ran into the room as his eyes widened at the sight of the angel, sobbing on his bed, “Lovino?? Are you alright?!” he demanded and Lovino looked up at him, blotchy eyed as he threw his arms around him, “you can’t go Toni!” he cried and Antonio looked down at him, shocked; could Lovino actually miss him…? Did he have- no. That was ridiculous! He hugged back tightly as Lovino sobbed into his chest, “god… please… you can’t…” he cried and sniffled then looked up at Antonio, teary eyed with red blotches all over his face. “It’s ok…” Antonio cooed and smiled, sitting down on the bed with Lovino still in his arms, “These have been the best three days of my life Lovino… b-b because I spent them with you.” he smiled fondly and looked down at him as the latter blushed. Lovino’s chest swelled and he got light headed as he felt his face heat up, he blushed usually very easily, but never this much! “But you can’t die…” Lovino whimpered quietly and Antonio smiled and shook his head, “yes, I can, but you just don’t want me to.” he smiled and Lovino punched his arm halfheartedly and then kissed his cheek. Antonio blushed brightly, “wh-wh what was that for…?” Antonio asked and smiled goofily and Antonio blushed and punched him lightly again, but had a small smile on his face, “For being a soppy bastard…” he mumbled and Antonio laughed and smiled then pushed him off gently, “here, why don’t you get dressed, and we can watch movies and go online for the rest of the day!” he laughed and grinned and Lovino rolled his eyes and then grabbed his arm before he left the room, still clutching onto his towel tightly, “Wait… I have a question” he said and Antonio nodded for him to continue, “most people that have three days to live spend their last days doing crazy-ass things and living on the edge like doing double black diamonds on their first time skiing or something… Why… Why aren’t you like that?” he asked and Antonio smiled back, “because I have everything I’ll ever need.” he smiled and Lovino let go of his arm as he walked out. Lovino shut the door and smiled, “sappy idiot..” he murmured and sighed then got dressed.   
He then went back into his borrowed closet and pulled out the original outfit that he was wearing the night he met Antonio. He took off the little golden pin on his blouse and looked at the little number on the circle in the middle of it; 3. He took it into his hands and murmured something pleadingly as the pin glowed for a short moment and then settled back to it’s original, golden state. The number read ‘2’ now. He smiled sadly and clipped the pin back onto his uniform the sighed and stepped out. He didn’t smell any food cooking, but Antonio said he’d make something, so he trusted his to do it. He walked into the living room where there was a little table set up with salad, eggs, pancakes, bacon, waffles, and orange juice, all set out neatly with a folded napkin and fork and knife to top it off. Lovino blushed and Antonio grinned, “for you, your grace.” he smirked and bowed sloppily and Lovino couldn’t help but laugh as Lovino swelled with pride. “Do you like it??” he asked and grinned hopefully as Lovino bit his lip and stepped forward towards Antonio, took his face in his hands, and kissed him softly on the lips, causing the taller of the two’s whole face to turn a bright red, “I Love it.” Lovino said with a small smirk on his face as Antonio was red and speechless.   
The angel slid on the couch and took a plate then started eating the food that was set on the table for him. Antonio was still a bright red as he touched his lips softly and grinned as lovino glimpsed over at him and smiled. Once Lovino was done eating, he cleaned up as Antonio sat there, still gawking over their kiss. Lovino sat down again next to Antonio and turned on the TV, “is there anything good on…?” he asked Antonio and smirked and Antonio took a few seconds to register what was just spoken to him and he shook his head, “n-n no… not usually th-th this early.” he said and grinned and scooted closer to Lovino and hugged him tightly. Lovino squeaked and blushed, “s-s soppy bastard! Don’t do that!” he squeaked and pushed him away, blushing furiously now as Antonio laughed, “hey, you kissed first! It’s your fault!” he laughed and Lovino huffed and pouted stubbornly, “sh-sh shut up…” he mumbled and Antonio grinned as he stopped on a channel and sighed, leaning back on the couch and wrapping a blanket around himself, but leaving his arms out as he occasionally glanced at Antonio who scooted closer and tentatively took his hand and kissed his cheek again, causing him to blush and puff out his cheeks which Antonio poked and laughed. “Hey!” Lovino scolded and laid his head on Antonio’s shoulder. The taller man smiled brightly as they continued to watch morning TV for the next few hours.  
Lovino had fallen asleep when Antonio shook him awake gently, “Hey… Lovi… Why don’t you wake up.” he smiled, “you’ve been asleep for nearly an hour.” he chuckled as Lovino wiped the tiredness away from his eyes and yawned, “I want ice cream.” he said and Antonio laughed and rolled his eyes, “get it yourself, lazy! It’s in the freezer.” he smiled and went over to his computer and scrolled his mouse down, occasionally chuckled and then clicked a few things. After Lovino got his ice cream, he went over to Antonio and looked over his shoulder, “what’s this…?” he asked and Antonio smiled and looked up at him, “Tumblr” he replied, but Lovino still looked a bit confused, “what’s a tumblr?” He asked and Antonio laughed, “It’s a blogging site where fans of all these different shows come and either complain about the shows themselves or stuff going on in their everyday life.” he summed up and Lovino nodded, understanding. He looked over at the clock, and it read 4:30. He looked down sadly at Antonio and planted a kiss on the top of his dark brown, wavy hair, “Are you going to stay awake all night…?” he asked quietly and Antonio nodded, “yeah… I don’t know why, but I want to.” he said and smiled softly and Lovino nodded and combed his fingers through Antonio’s hair, causing Antonio to shiver a bit. Lovino smiled and brought up a chair and began to look through Antonio’s dashboard with him, as they both burst out laughing from one of the audio clips that someone messed with. “God, I love it when people do that.” Antonio chuckled and laughed and smiled and then turned towards Lovino, “Hey, do you want some wine? I have some in the fridge if you’d like, i’m not going to drink, but by all means, have whatever you’d like.” he smiled and lovino nodded then went over to the fringe and took the wine out and then poured himself a small glass and walked back over then drank it slowly, seeing he still had a small headache from the night before, he drank slowly as Antonio scrolled down his dash and then exited out and turned his computer off.  
Lovino looked up at him and smiled, “what now…?” he asked and Antonio stretched and got up, “I’m just going to sit outside for awhile.” he said and smiled, “you can come with me if you’d like.” Lovino nodded and then went to grab one of Antonio’s poetry books and handed it to him, “can… can you read this to me…?” he asked and smiled and Antonio nodded, “Of course Lovi.” he agreed and they headed out to the front porch and sat on the chairs that were set up. Antonio stretched and then read a few poems, starting out with ‘The road not Taken’ and ending with ‘Nothing Gold Can stay’. Lovino sighed sadly at the last poem, “that’s right… nothing gold can stay…” he sighed sadly as Antonio put his hand over his and intertwined their fingers as they both fell asleep peacefully on the porch.   
When Lovino awoke, it was dark. He sighed once again and shook Antonio awake, “hmm?” Antonio yawned and then jumped when he opened his eyes and saw only dark, “It’s really late…” Lovino said quietly, now wide awake and Antonio nodded, “yeah…” he said and stood up then walked, hand in hand with Lovino into the house. Lovino froze when he saw the clock. It was a quarter past eleven. Antonio looked at it and nodded as he turned the lights on to the house. “So… want to lie down with me…?” he asked and Lovino nodded and gave Antonio’s hand a squeeze, along with a reassuring smile as Antonio went and lay down in his bed. Lovino snuggled into his chest and started crying quietly again and Antonio rubbed his back gently, “Here Lovino.” he said and handed him the book of poems that they had read together on the porch. Lovino looked up and smiled at him with teary eyes, “Thank you.” he said quietly and Antonio nodded and ran his hand through the Italian’s hair and smiled softly when he spotted the stray curl that always stuck out and twirled it with a finger gently as Lovino smiled up at him with his hand gently on his chest, “Lovi…? Can you sing to me…?” he asked and ovino sniffled and nodded, “How about an old war song? How’s that…?” he asked and Antonio nodded, “That’s perfect.” he smiled and Lovino nodded, “sometimes we sung it at celebrations, but also someone we loved died… It’s called Bella Ciao, or ‘goodbye beautiful’ in English. Antonio nodded as Lovino sung, “Una mattina mi son svegliato, O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao...Una mattina mi son svegliato, Eo ho trovato l'invaso-” he burst out crying and flung himself into Antonio’s arms, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…!” he cried and Antonio sighed and hugged him tightly, “No Lovino… don’t be sorry.. you’ve given me the only thing i’ve ever needed; Love.”   
Lovino looked up at him and blushed then looked at the clock. It was five minutes till midnight. Lovino took a deep breath and kissed Antonio one last time, in which he kissed back, “I… I love you…” Lovino mumbled and Antonio smiled and whispered back, “I love you too Lovino Vargas.” the latter nodded and blushed as he leaned back and sighed, taking Antonio’s hand in his as he closed his eyes and sighed softly. Antonio’s eyes were open for a bit longer, staring at the clock, “i’m scared Lovino.” he said quietly and Lovino smiled softly, “don’t be scared Antonio.” Antonio’s eyes watered as he turned towards Lovino, “Why…?” he asked quietly and Lovino took a deep breath and looked at the clock; 11:59. He looked back up at Antonio with tired, sad eyes and replied, “Because you’re not going to die.” he said as a tear rolled down his cheek and there was a soft white light, emanating from His body, “Thank you Antonio.” he said and then held his face in his hands as he kissed his forehead and the taller of the two sat up as clear, glowing wings sprouted from Lovino’s back and then slowly disappeared.   
Antonio cried as Lovino tried to tell him something but he couldn’t hear as Lovino smiled softly. There was a blinding bright light that caused Antonio to shield his eyes and when he opened them, the light was gone and so was Lovno. The only thing left was a piece of paper. No, rather a page. A page from the book he had given Lovino moments before. The title at the top was “Nothing Gold Can Stay” by; Robert Frost.

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf,  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day  
Nothing gold can stay. 

The clock read 12:01.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making an epilogue if this gets enough views so stay in tuned!!


End file.
